I'm at a loss for words
by Piezo
Summary: Raven has a somewhat normal day, somewhat. Contol Freak also introduces coffee to Starfire. [one-shot] Review and I buy you a biscotti.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in their universe. They belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers. I gave Starfire an awesome recipe for chopped, steamed Prolag.  
  
I'm at a loss for words  
  
The sun rises on Titan's Tower, bathing Raven's room in a much un-welcomed light. She glared at the windows and wondered who pulled them open. Before she could ponder further, a loud knock and cheery voice assaulted her groggy senses.  
  
"Friend Raven!!! Have you awoken!?! The day has begun!!!" Starfire asked. Loudly.  
  
Before she could reply, the Tamaranian had already stormed into her room, smiling sweetly. "Please join us for a banquet of fast breaking in the dining quarters....and also..." The upbeat girl paused and looked pensive. "....would you be interested in accompanying me to the mall of shopping today?"  
  
"Uhh....?"  
  
"Excellent! We will have a positively delightful time performing the 'hanging out' together!" Star said as she excitedly flew out of the door. Raven stared after her. After a moment of thought, she sighed and resigned herself to a day of shopping and defending her stance on electric purple mini skirts and stuffed animals.  
  
As Raven descends the stairs to her daily herbal tea, sounds of an argument and clanging pans reaches her ears. As if on cue, a package of tofu is flung, narrowly missing Raven's head and splattering on the wall.  
  
"Alright Machine Man, Let's do this!"  
  
"Anytime, Beast BRAT, Anytime!"  
  
"Guys. Guys? GUYS!?!? That's it!!! I've had it with fighting over breakfast!!!"  
  
"Wait!!! Commence with your battle after the fungus is cultivated!!!" Raven sighed and descended the rest of the stairs, preparing herself for lunacy.  
  
Beast Boy was in the form of a grizzly bear, trying to get at Cyborg's bacon. Cyborg was wrestling Beast Boy with one hand and protecting his precious bacon with the other. Robin was yelling at both of them like a referee at a sporting event that has gone horribly wrong. Starfire was proclaiming that if she had made chopped, steamed prolags; this wouldn't be a contest.  
  
Without speaking, Raven walked over to the fighting Titans and took Cyborg's bacon. Continuing across the kitchen, she handed the bacon to Robin and found a mug. Reaching the kettle, she dipped a finger into Starfire's extraterrestrial dish, tasted it, shuddered, but offered her a small, reassuring smile. Finally arriving to her usual spot at the table, she sat and sipped her tea.  
  
The boys looked flabbergasted.  
  
"How does she do that?" Asked Beast Boy to his cybernetic combatant. Cyborg shrugged and ran to cook his meat.  
  
"Morning Raven. How are you feeling?" Robin asked, taking a seat next to Starfire.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"I'll tell you how she feeling!" Beast Boy fumed. "She utterly grossed-out by all this meat."  
  
"Quiet mouthy, green, midget." Cyborg called over his shoulder "And if you say 'utterly' again I'll put some breakfast stakes on. Besides, I know for a fact that Raven like meat. Right?"  
  
"Err..."  
  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!  
  
"No time for that, there's trouble at the mall, Titans.....GO!!!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Cried Starfire.  
  
Robin threw her a look, and she blushed.  
  
"I mean, stopping criminals will be wonderful." She recanted.  
  
Minutes later, Raven hovers over a scene of pandemonium at Jump City Mall. Frightened early-morning shoppers scatter for cover and scream in fear as giant Cheese Danishes (AN.Yum.......sorry.) and scones terrorize coffee lovers. A monstrous biscotti cornered a screaming coffee store employee. As it was readying for the kill it stopped and appeared docile.  
  
"Alright pal. Are you still going to refuse my official, Warp Trek Fan Club membership discount card or what?" An overweight, costumed clad teenager threatened, as he gestured with an elaborate looking remote control. The frightened employee took the card from the teen with shaking hands for a closer inspection.  
  
"B-but sir, this promotion ended in 1997." The man stammered.  
  
"Ah yes! That's when the last 'Trek movie: 'The Search for Jakron' was released." Control Freak said with a misty, nostalgic expression. "My best friend's aunt's mailman got me a water bill from the hairdresser of one of the stunt doubles for Jakron himself you know."  
  
The employee looked unimpressed.  
  
"Fine! If you can't appreciate a true Warpie's devotion, I hope you can appreciate being a snack.....of a pastry!" He roared. As he re-activated the deadly biscotti, a stream of blue light slammed the evil biscuit into a wall.  
  
"Hey Freak! I though we finished you last time?" Shouted Cyborg.  
  
"IT'S CONTROL FREAK YOU TRIBBLE!!! He ranted.  
  
Regaining his composure, "Well if it isn't my old arch-enemies, the Teen Titans." He said smugly.  
  
"Dude you can only say that because we faced you once before." Beats Boy pointed out.  
  
"Besides, caffeine is bad for you." Robin stated, readying his staff.  
  
"Oh," Started Control Freak, as he pushed a button, "But it's much worse for you!"  
  
Four coffee machines sprang to life an advanced on the Titans, spilling boiling hot liquids towards them. Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't impressed by Control Freak's monsters before, and wasn't now. She got into a fighting stance and prepared to dispense with the couch potato with everyone's favorite magic words, until--  
  
"Raven, look out!"  
  
A green pterodactyl grabbed her by the hood just as a stream of scalding coffee splashed and sizzled where she was standing. Placing her in the air to levitate on her own, Beast boy changed into a parrot and hovered in front of her face.  
  
"SQUAWK! You should be more careful. Whistle" Came his squeaky, parrot voice.  
  
Raven glared and prepared to retort when a joyful squeal erupted from the ground.  
  
"ROBIN!!! YOU SIMPLY MUST TRY THIS BEVERAGE OF CRUSHED BEANS AND CREAM!!! IT IS MOST DELICIOUS AND EXCITING!!! WILL YOU HAVE THE CREAM THAT HAS BEEN WHIPPED OR THE SUGAR OR......."  
  
Robin sighed and mentally berated himself for not going over coffee and caffeine with Starfire. "Starfire, maybe you should pace yourself with that stuff, we don't know how it interacts with Tamaranian—  
  
"NONSENSE ROBIN!!!" She said/shouted.  
  
"I FEEL FINE! I FEEL SEVERAL TIMES MORE THAN FINE! IN FACT I SHOULD HANDLE THIS SCIENCE FICTION CRIMINAL SO WE CAN ALL DRINK THE COFFEE TOGETHER!!!" Starfire proclaimed, eyeing the astounded Control Freak hungrily.  
  
"But..." Interjected Raven.  
  
Before she could continue, the young alien proceed to fly around the room dispatching of all of Control Freak's with caffeine fueled starbolts. Giggling, she rounded on Control Freak, who took to cowering in a corner after witnessing someone handle his creations so easily.  
  
"Hey whoa! Please! I surrender! Just keep that thing away from me." He yelled, practically throwing his remote in Robin's direction.  
  
Returning home after depositing Control Freak at Jump City's Prison for Super Powered Villains, Raven sat on the couch and let the events of the day replay in her head. Beast Boy and Cyborg had already jumped on the gamestation, but Raven hadn't the strength to yell at them.  
  
Friends. Please turn the entertaining racing software down." A slightly pained Starfire asked, clutching her head as Robin supported her other shoulder.  
  
"Cyborg, did you hear a bell?...."  
  
"Friends?....."  
  
"What was that green bean?"  
  
"Friends?....."  
  
"I asked if you heard a bell?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Uhmm......no."  
  
"Please. Friends!"  
  
"Well you should." Explained Beast Boy. "'Cause somebody's getting SCHOOLED!!!" He finished as he sped into the lead.  
  
"Man, what are you—  
  
Cyborg couldn't continue as two bolts of emerald light destroyed the gamestation.  
  
Raven observed the scene around her. Usually she did this behind the covers of her many books but this time t wasn't necessary. Beast Boy and Cyborg, in a state of panic, promptly threw the half-destroyed gaming console into the T-car and, burning rubber out of the driveway, left in search of a late-night repair shop. Robin was giving Starfire an asprin as her further explained the properties of caffeine. Starfire was only half- listening as she winced from a major caffeine headache.  
  
Leaning back into the couch's comfortable depths, Raven sighed, as there was a little quiet in the tower for the first time today. Although she didn't seem to appreciate the antics of her interesting teammates, she wouldn't trade them for the world. All at once, she wanted them to know, within the constraints of her powers, how she felt.  
  
"Uhmm....  
  
"DUDES!!! Crisis averted! We found a store that sold us a gamestation for dirt cheap."  
  
"Yeah some kind of superhero discount or something!"  
  
Raven looked incredulously at the pair at the door, somewhat smiled, and went upstairs to retire. 


End file.
